<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Re-Learning by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069826">Re-Learning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, BDSM, Biting, Bottom Dave, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Choking, Collars, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Dacryphilia, Dildos, Dom Karkat, Earth C (Homestuck), Established Relationship, Frottage, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Masochism, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Safeword Use, Sex Toys, Sexting, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sub Dave, Top Karkat Vantas, Trans Male Dave Strider, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, a real metric fuckton of biting, a tiny mention of breeding kink, bigkat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:56:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat's gone through his adult molt, and Dave gets the exciting opportunity to relearn his boyfriends new body. He mostly focuses on Karkat's new absurdly big bulge.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>182</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. re-acquaintance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this all just stemmed from me writing the last fic, vaguely mentioning karkat's bulge getting bigger, and being unable to stop thinking about that. previous fic takes place between chapters 1 and 2 of this fic, for context. enjoy!</p>
<p>also, feminine terms are used to describe Dave's genitals, in case that makes anyone uncomfortable</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dave missed his boyfriend. He vaguely wondered how long it had been since Karkat started his molt- A pretty stupid question, honestly, and just a way for him to pretend like he wasn’t precisely aware that it had been exactly 12 days and 3 hours and 45 minutes since Dave last saw him. He had barely left the house, too nervous about leaving Karkat alone when he was so vulnerable. He doubted anything could break into his weird alien cocoon, in all honesty, but he couldn’t shake his desire to protect him. When Karkat started his molt the cocoon was pretty snug, and looked almost the exact size of his body. Over the week and a half since then, though… The cocoon had gotten bigger. Much, much bigger. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At first, he had assumed it was growing with the size of his body, since he told Dave he was likely to get a little taller. But then, the damn thing got gigantic. It looked over 6 feet long, and the width of it was equally absurd. Dave was convinced that there was </span>
  <em>
    <span>no way </span>
  </em>
  <span>Karkat had gotten that big.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Dave was sitting around, doing fuck-all, there was a quiet groan from the room adjacent to him. He stood up in an instant, walking in disbelief over to the door. It swung open as he was just feet away, and Dave froze, momentarily thinking someone had broken into their hive.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But no. On second glance, that tall, imposing figure in the door was absolutely Karkat. The most glaringly obvious thing Dave noticed was his </span>
  <em>
    <span>height.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He towered over Dave, and took up most of the doorframe with his massive shoulders and broad chest. Dave was pretty sure he was drooling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy shit, dude,” Dave got closer and stared up at him in awe. Karkat grumbled, stretching and- Oh FUCK he was so ripped under that now tiny sweater. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you the one sounding so fucking shocked? I told you I was going to get t-” Karkat stared back at Dave, looking just as shocked as he seemed to register just how monumental the size changes were. “Well, holy shit indeed,” His voice was deeper, much more gruff and listening to him talk had Dave feeling incredibly turned on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘No. No, fuck no, I am not getting horny right now, I need to help my boyfriend.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dave lectured himself in his head. He moved towards Karkat and pulled him in for a hug, burying his face in Karkat’s chest. When Karkat wrapped his arms around Dave, it felt so comforting, so nice. “Missed you. Missed you a lot,” His words were muffled, and he sounded vaguely choked up. Karkat sympathetically rubbed his back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’m back now. And much taller, I guess,” Karkat chuckled dryly, and even his laugh sounded kinda different. It wasn’t bad, but it was unfamiliar, like Dave was relearning things about his boyfriend. It was certainly odd. He grimaced a little, feeling bad that he was making this about him, and not about, y’know, the monumental changes Karkat had just gone through.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Much taller feels like we’re putting it lightly. I mean, man, you used to be shorter than me. And now you’re a goddamn sky scraper. A sexy skyscraper, though. Lemme be an equally sexy King-Kong and climb all over that brand new beefy bod of yours, pretty please?” Dave looked up at him and fluttered his eyelashes, grinning like a little shit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“More than half of what you just said was lost on me, but using my context clue skills I fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>loathe </span>
  </em>
  <span>to admit I developed after years of your bullshit, I can very firmly say that your insatiable horniness will need to wait for now. I haven’t eaten in, uh,” Karkat paused to think. “How long was I out for?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dave responded almost instantly, exactly like Karkat expected him to. “12 days, 3 hours, 45 minutes and 26 seconds,” Karkat stared, his eyes bulging out of his head. That look was half from shock at being told he was molting for that fucking long, and half because while he expected Dave, the one not in a cocoon, to know the amount of days he was gone, he didn’t expect it to be down to the second. Yeah, he really loved this insufferable shitstain. Dave’s face flushed red. “Not like I was keeping track, I mean.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so going to lord that over your head forever,” Karkat was smiling, though, even as he teased Dave. His adoration was evident in his tone and in the way he looked down at him- And fuck, it felt weird for him to be looking down at Dave, not up. He was not at all used to it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re going to ‘lord’ that over my head? God damn, babe, we need to stop spending so much time with Rose and Kanaya. They’re giving you an almost impressive vocabulary,” Dave snickered and Karkat elbowed him in the side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, maybe you’d pick up on some of those terms if you could focus whenever we aren’t clinging to eachother, you fucking bulgesucker,” There was no real annoyance in his words. The bite had left all his insults a long, long time ago. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dave grinned in that annoying way he always did when he was confident he was going to get exactly what he wanted. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Like the meowbeast that got the-</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ Fuck, he had lost his train of thought looking into Dave’s eyes. If he had any sense of shame about this shit anymore, like a reasonable being, he’d be embarrassed about the fact that a single look and smile from his matesprit completely rotted his pan. “Speaking of bulge sucking…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Karkat groaned. “After I get food, okay? Then you can do whatever perverted nonsense you’ve been cooking up there the whole time I was asleep,” He flicked Dave on the forehead, and it did absolutely nothing to dissuade the blonde’s satisfied smirk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I had plans, but they’re all out the window now that I can see what a crazy hunk my man has turned into. Next thing you know I’m gonna be fainting like some romance novel shit. Be the Edward Rocheser to my Jane Eyre, babe. I bet I could get us a bonnet, really complete the-” Karkat cut off Dave’s rambling, aware that it would continue on endlessly if he didn’t put a stop to it. Dave relaxed in Karkat’s arm, despite how messy and uncoordinated his kissing was. Karkat was not quite used to his new body yet, and that included his mouth. His teeth were substantially sharper and bigger, and his lips had thickened. It was… Odd, to say the least. It felt like the first time they had sloppy makeouts on the meteor and he had bitten the fuck out of Dave’s lips. Until they had gotten better at it, Dave had to spend all his days with his lips swollen and covered in sharp puncture marks. Not that it was a bad look on him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dave finally pulled away once he felt Karkat’s teeth genuinely get close to gnawing through his lip. “S-So. Uh, what were you saying about food?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Karkat rolled his eyes and moved back, stretching again, wincing as he listened to his back pop absurdly loudly. “Please tell me you didn’t eat all the food in the house.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, nah, man. I barely ate any of it, you know how I get,” Yeah, unfortunately, Karkat </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>aware of ‘how he gets’. He had seen the way Dave forgoes eating whenever Karkat’s not home. The house gets too quiet and it makes him nervous that something- </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone-</span>
  </em>
  <span> is going to attack him if he gets food. Karkat let out a low, protective growl. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“On second thought, I would have rather you ate most of the food. I don’t need you to become a skeleton, that would be no fun to fuck,” There was very thinly veiled concern behind his words, despite the apathy he had been trying his hardest to project so Dave didn’t freak out. They’ve had too many conversations devolve into a fight or into tears because Karkat got overly concerned for him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dave simply smiled, endeared. “I did eat, dude. You think I would be this energetic if I had starved for almost two weeks? A bunch of our friends came over to hang out or brought food,” Karkat made a mental note to thank them all for not letting Dave starve to death- Even if death by anxiety induced starvation wasn’t heroic or just, climbing out of his cocoon to see his malnourished corpse of a boyfriend wouldn’t have been a fun experience, temporary or not. Dave seemed to sense where Karkat’s thoughts were going. It’s unsurprising, the two could read each other very, very well after this long. “So, you hungry as fuck, big guy?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you start calling me big guy from now on I’ll rip your pretty little gander bulbs out,” He really hadn’t meant to slip the compliment in there, but he wasn’t going to berate himself for it, because the way it makes Dave go pink is </span>
  <em>
    <span>delicious</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “And yes. I am hungry.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two walked towards the kitchen, holding hands while they walked. It was a disgustingly saccharine display, and whenever Dave thought Karkat wasn’t looking he turned and stared at him affectionately. Karkat definitely noticed, but decided not to comment. They passed by the mirror in the hall and Karkat paused, his sudden stop throwing Dave off and almost making him fall over. Karkat looked in the mirror, eyes widening as he took in all the changes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His shoulders were much broader, and the sweater and sweatpants he had worn during the molt that were both at least 3 sizes too big at the time were now uncomfortably tight, and his midriff was displayed by the top riding up. He had gotten much more toned, too, and his arms were so fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>thick</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The height was striking, obviously, but what threw him off the most were his eyes. His irises were a bright red, almost the same as Dave’s, and they practically screamed </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Cull me!’</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but shockingly enough… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Karkat couldn’t find it in him to care anymore. If he had seen this a sweep or two ago, he would have passed out from fear or gone into a panic attack. But, standing in the hall of the home he shared with Dave, holding the hands of the person he loved most, who he knew would do anything to protect him, it didn’t seem important anymore. Alternia was dead and he was finally safe. His eyes started to well with pink-ish tears and he turned his head away from the mirror, blinking them away. Dave tightened his grip and looked up at him with a soft, sweet expression. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They kissed again, but it wasn’t passionate and aggressive like before, this time it was slow and gentle. Dave noticed in the back of his mind that Karkat was purring and he savored the moment, rubbing the troll’s arm in the way he knew makes him feel better. They continued until Karkat’s stomach audibly growled. Dave laughed against his lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seems like that’s our cue to continue on our merry way.” They continued to the kitchen and Dave instantly got to work. He dropped Karkat’s hand and looked around in the pantry, trying to see if there was anything he could cook. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dave was an objectively awful chef, but there was no way he was going to let his freshly-molted boyfriend do the cooking. Karkat opened his mouth to protest, and Dave instantly started cutting him off. “Oh hell no. You sit that fine ass down, I’m gonna whip you something up to eat. Look at me, I’m a bonafide house husband over here. Gonna quit my job and spend all my time caring for our kids and cooking shitty packed lunches and meatloaf.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t last a day as a house husband.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I absolutely wouldn’t. But would you really object to watching me bend over the oven and-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Karkat groaned and buried his face in his hands, his now dark grey skin tinting red. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>DAVE.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Stop talking about your ass. I wanna eat and not be distracted.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dave dramatically sighed, placing his hand over his chest in mock-offense. “You wound me, Sir Vantas. I would never purposefully distract you from very important things like eating instead of having your boyfriend suck your dick.” He grabbed a container of… Some troll food. It was similar to ramen, which was pretty much the only thing Dave could cook well, but the troll equivalent was chock full of dehydrated bugs. He tried not to think about it as he put a pot full of water on the stove and waited for it to boil. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He bent over the counter top, stretching out and simultaneously wiggling his ass in Karkat’s direction. He hadn’t bothered wearing pants, so he just had on his underwear and they were so tight on him and showed off that hot ass so well and Karkat could just noly see the shape of his nook underneath it and- </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Karkat cut off his train of thought, wanting to be able to eat his fucking meal without popping a wiggly. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dave</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” His tone was warning, and one that Dave recognized well. He wasn’t really pissed off at Dave, but if he continued on with all of this, he knew he was gonna regret it when he was limping for all of tomorrow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So, obviously, he hammed it up even more. Bent over and arched his back as he checked on the water on the back burner. Licked his lips absently. Toyed with the edge of his underwear. Dave knew how to play Karkat like a fiddle, and if his squirming was any indication, it was working just as well as he had expected. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Karkat did continue to try his best to ignore it. He took out his palm husk and scrolled through messages from his friends from throughout the time he was in molt. He smiled at the messages from Dirk, who had apparently visited more than once. There was a picture from when he had come over and found Dave asleep on the floor next to Karkat’s cocoon. Karkat typed out a brief message thanking Dirk for the pictures, which took longer than usual on account of his new, larger fingers. Karkat looked back up at Dave, who had brought over the ramen and a fork. Wordlessly, he grabbed the bowl and started shoveling it down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Dave watched Karkat eat, feeling remarkably fond of him. “Love you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Love you too,” His words were muffled, as he was speaking with his mouth full. He continued eating, and managed to finish it in just a few minutes. Dave practically pounced on him, sitting in his lap. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kat,” Dave looked into his eyes, talking seriously. “I am going to die if I don’t get your dick in me right away. I spent almost two weeks without it, how am I supposed to function without my daily dose of tentadick?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Karkat rolled his eyes, but the words had more of an effect on him than he would ever admit to. “Well, maybe it was for the best. I’m starting to think you just love me for my bulge.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dave gasped, looking scandalized. “The audacity! I love everything about you, it’s just that Karkat Jr. has a special place in my heart,” Dave smirked and got on the floor, kneeling between Karkat’s legs. He spread them open further and palmed at Karkat’s crotch, feeling the dampness from his nook while simulraneously trying his hardest to get Karkat’s bulge out fast. Karkat pulled his sweatpants and boxers down, and Dave grabbed the waistband and yanked them roughly off his legs. He licked his lips and Karkat groaned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re going to fucking kill me with that look,” He ruffled Dave’s hair affectionately, who practically melted into the touch. The tip of his bulge started to poke out, and Dave absently noticed it seemed thicker than usual. He put that thought out of his mind, assuming he had just remembered it being smaller than it really was- Until it fully unsheathed, and his eyes widened. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh,” Dave looked at the writhing appendage in front of him. “Dude, is your dick supposed to grow too and you forgot to mention that?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A little, I guess, but-” Karkat glanced down. “Uh.” There was a moment of silence as they both stared. Karkat’s bulge had been moderately big before, but it was nothing Dave couldn’t handle. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now</span>
  </em>
  <span>, though, it was.. Much bigger. It looked so mouthwateringly thick, and it had to be over a foot in length. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Will that even… Fit?” Dave raised an eyebrow, absently running one of his nails up and down the side of his bulge. Karkat shuddered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t fucking know. It’s shocking, I’m aware, but I don’t know the exact dimensions of your nook.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m hurt! You’ve spent all that time inside it and you couldn’t even hazard a guess as to the size?” Karkat stared at Dave as he smirked, thoroughly annoyed. He gripped Dave’s hair. Karkat pulled on it much harder than he usually ever would (not on purpose, he just was genuinely not used to the amount of new strength in his body) and savored Dave’s resulting whimper. The smirk vanished off his face in an instant and he looked docile and obedient.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t we see if you can fit it into your mouth first?” Dave’s eyes shut halfway and he nodded eagerly. His mouth opened without complaint and his tongue stuck out- It wasn’t like he had to do much work, usually, the bulge tended to find its way into any warm hole around it. The tapered tip poked into his mouth and he moaned around it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I missed your dick so much,” His words came out slightly muffled and lisp-y from the intrusion in his mouth. Dave forced his jaw open as far as it could go to the point where it was almost painful. The tentacle </span>
  <em>
    <span>plunged </span>
  </em>
  <span>forward and Dave let out a strangled half moan half gag. It wormed its way down his throat and he felt tears welling up in the corners of his eyes, the stretch seriously burning. Not in an entirely bad way though. Plus, there was no way in hell that he was going to tap out now. Karkat relaxed his vice grip on Dave’s hair and threw his head back, letting out a throaty growl. Dave opened his eyes and looked forward only to realize his bulge was </span>
  <em>
    <span>less than halfway inside</span>
  </em>
  <span>. ‘Oh god,’ He thought, panic setting in a little. ‘There’s no way I can handle all of his bulge.’ He was morbidly curious, however, as to how much he </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> handle. This resulted in him not calling it quits at that point, and making the stupid decision of letting the bulge continue entering him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once it moved forward the next few inches, he started seriously gagging. Tears threatened to spill. He gently tapped on Karkat’s thigh twice, calling for him to stop. Karkat, to his credit, almost immediately yanked his bulge out of Dave’s throat and let go of him. Dave fell back and panted, gasping for air. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So… Maybe we need to take it a little slower.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Maybe’ we need to take it slower? You almost just fucking killed yourself out of your own inability to tell me to stop before my bulge started </span>
  <em>
    <span>CHOKING </span>
  </em>
  <span>you!” Karkat held his head in his hands. “Jesus fucking christ, Dave!” He seemed genuinely distraught, and Dave got in his lap and clung to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine, Kat. You don’t need to worry. C’mon, let’s go to the bedroom, we can find something else to do,” Dave stood up and led his boyfriend back to their room. He stripped off his shirt and briefs, tossing them to the floor. Karkat kissed him and gently pushed his finger under Dave’s binder inquisitively. Dave nodded in silent confirmation- They had done this song and dance so many times that at that point, they barely needed to talk to each other to fully understand. Karkat lifted the binder off of Dave, which was never really too sexy an experience because it’s incredibly tight and awkward to get off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dave pulled Karkat towards the bed and stripped him of the too-tight sweater. Karkat tried to gently push him down, but the amount of new strength in his form was still foreign, so it ended up being much rougher than intended. If the glint in Dave’s eyes was anything to go by, though, he certainly hadn’t minded one bit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what do you wanna do? Not like your dick’s gonna fit in my cooch if it can’t even fit in my mouth,” Dave spoke casually, like he wasn’t currently dripping wet and coating his thighs. 12 days of no sex had left him so sexually frustrated that even this minimal amount of contact had him gushing. Karkat didn’t respond and instead turned to the side. He walked away and towards the dresser and Dave instantly started whining. “Aw, cmon, come back! I know you hate it when I call it a cooch, sorry, just get back-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dave, I’m trying to find something!” Karkat grumbled out, a little annoyed, but mostly just turned on by the ideas flitting through his head on what to do to Dave. He opened the top dresser, where they kept most of their sex stuff and took out a pair of sleek black metal handcuffs and the magic wand. Dave tore his eyes down and noticed what was in Karkat’s hands. He felt a small shiver go through his body. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dave thought to himself,</span>
  <em>
    <span> It was going to be THAT kind of night</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Karkat stalked back over to the bed. “Since you were complaining so much about missing sex, why don’t we make up for lost time?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dave nodded eagerly, ignoring the fact that most of Karkat’s ‘sexy lines’ had come from erotica they read together. It was an endearing trait, and the first time he realized what he was parroting lines from they had to pause so Dave could stop laughing. Karkat got on the bed and gently grabbed his wrists, pulling them up and over his head. He looped the chain around part of the metal bed frame and put Dave’s hands in the cuffs. Dave tugged on them gently, testing his range of movement. He was pretty constricted, and each movement made the harsh metal of the cuffs dig into his soft wrists. Dave grinned toothily up at Karkat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What, you just gonna stand there all day and watch me squirm around?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe if you don’t stop fucking talking I will,” Dave shuddered and exhaled when he heard that, pupils dilated and eyes wide. Something about hearing all of this in Karkat’s new voice was </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>doing it for him. He nodded obediently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, fine,” He went quiet after that, simply spreading his legs a little wider. Karkat moved down, kneeling between his legs. One of his claws gently traced it way down his chest, stopping briefly to circle one of his nipples. Trolls didn’t have nipples, and Karkat was obsessed with Dave’s. They were so cute and pink, and playing with them forced the most incredible noises out of Dave. Dave shut his eyes, too blissed out from the smallest touches after going so long without sex. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He registered Karkat’s hand lifting up off his body, but didn’t bother to open his eyes. As a result of that, when Karkat dragged his nail down Dave’s crotch, he wasn’t expecting it. His claws were </span>
  <em>
    <span>sharp</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and feeling the pointed tip touch his clit made his eyes open and forced a loud squeak out of him. If his hands were free, he would have immediately covered his face in embarrassment, thoroughly humiliated by the sounds that came out of him so easy. Karkat grinned, and Dave stared to the side, his cheeks bright red. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For all that bitching about it not being able to fit in you, it seems like you wouldn’t have even lasted long enough for me to even fuck you,” Karkat laughed teasingly and Dave glared at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut u-- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Aahh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, fuck!” Dave trailed off, his words devolving into nothing but whimpers and muffled moans as he felt the tip of Karkat’s finger poke into his entrance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What were you saying?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was SAYING, shut- Mmph!” He didn’t even bother trying to conceal his moans by that point, too oversensitive. “Y’know, I’m starting to think you- </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh god-</span>
  </em>
  <span> just brought that wand to the bed as a fun piece of decor,” If Dave had been anywhere near his normal levels of coherence, he would have been fucking mortified at how long it took him to get out that remark, almost every other word sounding slurred and the entire sentence laced with tiny involuntary sounds. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Karkat raised his eyebrow curiously. “Seriously? You’re choosing </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span> to act like a brat when you can barely handle me touching your rumble spheres?” He did give in though, too excited to use the toy on Dave. It wasn’t often that they used any of their sex toys, though they did have an admittedly large collection, but it had really seemed like the perfect opportunity. He picked up the wand and turned it over in his hands, absently remembering when they had one that wasn’t wireless, and how annoying it had been to get an extension cord to make the plug reach the bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come the fuck on! You’re killing me, stop staring at the vibrator!” Karkat snapped out of his momentary reminiscence, unable to bite back a genuinely amused laugh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, sorry,” He turned it on the lowest setting- Which was still pretty intense. Dave was staring down. “Who’s staring at the vibrator now?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Some staring is a little more reasonable when I’m the one about to have it shoved ag- Nngh!” Dave bit down hard on his tongue without meaning to, caught off guard by the overwhelming feeling of vibrations </span>
  <em>
    <span>directly</span>
  </em>
  <span> against his clit. “D-Dick move to put it right on there, dude! Now I chomped through my tongue!” Karkat rolled his eyes and used his other large hand to keep Dave’s legs spread. They naturally had started trembling and trying to close, which was not a part of his master plan of ‘Hold the hitachi against Dave until he’s literally crying’.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Karkat really wished he had more than two hands. He wanted to touch Dave </span>
  <em>
    <span>everywhere</span>
  </em>
  <span>, leave him begging and fucked stupid. His chest looked so good, shaking and heaving with each shuddered breath. He briefly took his hand off Dave’s thigh to tweak one of his nipples. The response was perfect, exactly what he wanted- Dave’s back arched and he instantly tensed up. “FUCK! There’s no way y-you’re going to get me to cum this fast, fuck you!” In retaliation, Karkat pressed the wand against him harder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Despite all his stubbornness, his natural sensitivity combined with not being fucked for so long had Dave cumming hard. His vision went white and he squeezed his eyes shut as he cried out, full-body trembling. Karkat generously moved the wand off of him, giving Dave a moment to recover. He panted, sweat beading down the back of his neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“W-Well. That was good. So, ready to let me go to town on you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, no. I’m not even close to done. We have to make up for lost time, right?” Karkat grinned wide, his fangs glinting in the low light. He climbed over Dave (it was admittedly very clumsy, and didn’t look too graceful,) and admired the way Dave was absolutely dwarfed by his size. “How’s it feel to be the tiny one now? You teased me so fucking much for being shorter than you, and look at us now.” He ran his finger along Dave’s jawline. Dave was staring up at him, pupils blown wide and mouth slightly ajar. “What, nothing to say? No stupid bratty shit?” He laughed and leaned down, biting as lightly as possible at his neck, not wanting to actually damage him. Death by blood loss didn’t sound super sexy for the time being. (They had certainly tried out weirder fantasies, though, so he filed that thought away for later.) Dave leaned his head back, baring his neck and exposing the soft flesh to Karkat. The obvious, blatant display of trust did </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> to Karkat, and he felt a pulse down in his bulge which he pointedly ignored for the time being. He moved his hand up to Dave’s chest. “Are you okay with…?” Dave nodded. Karkat groped his chest, squeezing gently. At the same time, he bit down harder, feeling tiny pinpricks of blood well up. He moved his mouth off and looked at the marks </span>
  <em>
    <span>covering</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dave’s neck and groaned. “Fuck, you’re so hot.” He licked the blood off of his skin and looked up at Dave’s face. Seeing his needy, overwhelmed expression made Karkat feel some kind of primal urge to pin him down and breed him and- </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah, that thought was getting cut off there. Mostly because if he brought up something like that at that moment Dave was likely to get uncomfortable. He resumed biting all over Dave’s neck and collar bones. He took his hands off Dave’s chest, which made Dave whine petulantly and grabbed the wand. He turned up the vibrations and moved it against his pussy, rotating it in small circles. Dave squirmed away from the sensation as much as he could, still over-sensitive from cumming just minutes ago. He paused. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Color?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Green, green, so fucking green that if you stop I think </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m </span>
  </em>
  <span>gonna start choking you out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Karkat continued, then, pressing the vibrator down against him. Dave’s body went limp, seemingly too exhausted to continue squirming and struggling the way he had been before. Karkat dragged his free fingers along Dave’s cunt, collecting the wetness that had accumulated there. He brought his fingers up to Dave’s mouth who, without any prompting, immediately opened up and started licking them clean. “Good boy.” Dave </span>
  <em>
    <span>shuddered</span>
  </em>
  <span>, his body rolling in pleasure. Dave sucked on his fingers, even after they were being clean, and Karkat had to take a moment to steady himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sight of Dave, eyes cloudy with tears and mouth eagerly sucking on his fingers was a visage Karkat could look at for the rest of his life. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dave whined as Karkat took his fingers out of his mouth. “Fuck- Aaaah- How much longer are you gonna…?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“One more time, then we can move on,” Dave tossed his head back at Karkat’s words, aware from the phrasing that there would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>more </span>
  </em>
  <span>after this. The vibrations suddenly increased in speed and Dave was unable to stifle a sob, the pleasure far too much for his body to handle. A few tears dripped down his face. Karkat traced his claws down the tear stains, ignoring the squirts of genetic fluid leaking out of his nook and coating his bulge as he watched Dave cry. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Dave felt his muscles tense and his mouth drop open in a silent scream, his second orgasm of the night wracking through him. Karkat turned off the vibrator and leaned back, observing Dave.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked positively debauched, eyes half-lidded, and lips kiss swollen. Juices coated his thighs and formed a small circle of dampness below his crotch on the bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Karkat set the vibrator down on the nightstand and got back above Dave, using his elbows to support him and stay hovering above him. His bulge wriggled around, upset at being neglected for so long. It managed to find Dave’s crotch and started rubbing against it, which made both Dave and Karkat gasp out. Karkat shimmied his way down a bit, keeping his bulge rubbing firmly against Dave, and bit down on the side of his neck he hadn’t already covered in marks. Dave was mostly quiet, just an occasional few sounds of pleasure slipping out. His body was relaxed and he was limp.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t take long before Karkat was </span>
  <em>
    <span>growling </span>
  </em>
  <span>and letting out almost feral sounds. His teeth clamped down hard on Dave’s shoulder as he came, excessive amounts of red-tinted fluid spurting out and covering Dave’s crotch, thighs, and stomach. He simply smiled stupidly up at Karkat, all complex thought fucked out of him. Karkat sat up and wiped the sweat off his forehead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm, no, come back. I want you to cuddle me,” Dave spoke softly, his voice sounding so open and vulnerable that Karkat seriously considered foregoing the cleanup just to hold him close. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Karkat shook his head. “I have to clean you up. If I don’t you’re gonna be stained bright fucking pink for a week and god knows you won’t stop bitching whenever it happens.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dave laughed and shrugged. “Alright, fair point. Just get me out of these things already,” Karkat complied, releasing Dave’s hands from the handcuffs. He put his arms out and stretched, rotating his hands. Karkat stood up and plucked him up, cradling him in his arms. “Man, a few hours of being this size and you’re already picking me up!” Karkat snorted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s payback for all the times you’ve thought it would be hilarious to pick me up out of nowhere.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Reasonable.” They went into the bathroom and he set Dave down. Reaching behind himself, he grabbed a washcloth and ran lukewarm water over it. He started cleaning up Dave with care, peppering his face with kisses as he did so.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You did </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>good, Dave.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm… Thanks,” Dave yawned and clung to Karkat. “Are you done yet? I wanna go to bed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah. I’m done, don’t be a wriggler,” He picked Dave up again and brought him back to the bed. He set Dave down on his side of the bed and laid down next to him. “I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too,” Dave gently stroked his hand over Karkat’s face, mapping out the newly unfamiliar features in his head. “So, do you really think your dick’s too big to go in me again?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Karkat groaned. “Seriously, Dave? You’re still whining about that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, I guess your previous bulge seemed pretty damn big when I hadn’t ever been fucked before. Maybe I just need to practice.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Or maybe you need to be a little more fucking patient and not immediately try to jam it down your throat.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Maybe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. resourcefulness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>im really sorry this took so long to publish, oh my god. i am 99.99% sure the next chapter will be out much faster. after this fic, tho, i do have another already in the works. (shares the size kink theme, but is much more teratophilia based.) also, sorry this chapter is like 70% pesterlogs, i just love sexting and had to include it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dave looked over his shoulder, feeling incredibly paranoid. He was positive Karkat would have no complaints about the purchase, but it was an almost guarantee that he would be relentlessly teased for it. (He also found the idea of surprising Karkat with it to be pretty hot, so. Yeah. That too.)  The two of them had measured Karkat’s dick a few days ago, just out of curiosity, and discovered it was now a whopping 11 and a half inches long. Before, it had been somewhere around 5 or 6. Dave had managed to get it in his mouth twice, though it took a lot of patience and gagging.</p><p>Back on track, he snapped out of his reminiscing. (If he spent too long thinking about Karkat’s dick, he was gonna start drooling.) He scrolled through the website, wildly intimidated by the selection. There were so many options- Human dick shaped, bulge-like, and even a few that were… Others. He ruled those out almost immediately and went back up to the fake bulges and the fake dicks. Dave tapped his chin in thought. </p><p>He wasn’t quite sure which would be a better option. It wasn’t like he couldn’t afford to buy a hundred of each option in stock, but getting a massive shipment of dildos sounded like a poor idea. Even if it did sound incredibly hilarious. He was immediately drawn to the bulge options, as the only things to ever go inside of him were Karkat’s bulge and fingers, and the idea of something non tapered sounded a little intimidating. He clicked on the section of fake troll dicks and stifled a laugh, trying to remain serious while scrolling through. </p><p>Dave had a much less difficult time picking out the specific dildo he wanted vs choosing what type- There wasn’t a huge variety for bulges, but a large one that was only a little off the color of Karkat’s caught his eye. He placed it in the cart, added some lube just for the hell of it, and checked out. The bright red one was a custom one, so the site warned it would take a little longer than usual to ship. He shrugged upon reading that- Dave was patient. He could deal with an extra two or three days of waiting for his dildo.</p><p>___________________</p><p>Dave had been having a terrible time waiting for his dildo. It wasn’t like he was some sex crazed maniac, alright? He loved everything he and Karkat did. But holy shit, he REALLY MISSED having something shoved inside of him. He had been fingered a few times, but for toys all they had were vibrators and that had started to get old. Nothing beat the warm fullness of having a bulge thrashing inside of him. Of having that perfect stretch and pleasure that made his brains turn to liquid. </p><p>So, of course, every day was agony waiting for it to come. It had only taken nine days, but those nine days felt like an eternity. He hadn’t told Karkat about it, still, and not being able to complain about how long it was taking only added to the torment. </p><p>When Dave finally saw the discretely plain box on the porch, it took a moment for the realization of what it was to dawn on him. When it did dawn on him, though, he instantly picked up the box and practically shoved it inside his shirt in a poorly thought out effort to hide it. </p><p>Luckily for him, though, Karkat was half asleep in the living room and wildly disinterested in whatever Dave was doing. He went into their bedroom and locked the door behind him. He grabbed a box cutter and opened it, lifting the hefty object out of the box. Once the wrapping was off he was able to examine it up close, and just the size alone had his insides clenching, desperate to just shove it inside. He shook his head and bit back the urge to use it right away, instead hastily throwing it under the bed. It made a small thunk against the carpet as it landed on the floor, which made him giggle a little.</p><p>___________________</p><p>Luckily for Dave, again, his perfect opportunity to use it came less than a day later. They had plans to go to Rose and Kanaya’s home for dinner, but Dave started suddenly feeling sick to his stomach. (It was an absolute lie, but he didn’t feel too bad about it. He knew it’d be worth a stupid white lie.) After a few minutes of back and forth arguing, Karkat relented and went by himself rather than stay home and comfort Dave like he wanted to. </p><p>Dave took off his sweatpants and underwear, tossing them on the ground with little care. He grabbed the dildo and lube out from under the bed and sat down in the middle of their mountain of pillows at the top (Courtesy of Karkat and his weird thing for soft stuff,) and spread his legs wide. He felt odd doing this alone- It wasn’t like he hadn’t jerked off since he and Karkat started dating, but at that point it was a rare occurrence to not have him there either guiding him along or fucking him afterwards. And there was a certain intimacy to having anything inside him- He had barely ever stuck anything up there before him and Karkat started dating, and it took a long time of discussions on boundaries and some self reflection for him to feel even REMOTELY comfortable getting fucked. (It didn’t take long for him to become a total self-proclaimed cockslut after that, though.) He took off his shirt and binder, and after a moment of vague nauseousness at the sight of his chest, he put his shirt back on over. It was just one of those things, sometimes he was totally fine with his chest, other times he stared down at it for hours feeling like clawing it off. Real fun stuff.</p><p>He grabbed the lube bottle and opened it, slicking up his fingers. He winced a little at the texture. (He always made Karkat finger him, he fucking hated the feeling of lube on his hands.) He brought his right palm down, rubbing slow and deep circles onto his bottom growth. Dave groaned and bit his lip, refamiliarizing himself with his own genitals. As he nudged his pointer finger inside of himself he picked up his phone off the bed and opened it with one hand, internally thanking god that he was ambidextrous. He looked at the time, trying to calculate whether Karkat would be at Rose and Kanaya’s house or still on the way there before shrugging and texting him anyway.</p><p><span class="dave"> turntechGodhead [TG]</span> <span class="pesterlog"> began pestering </span> <span class="karkat"> carcinoGeneticist [CG]</span></p><p class="dave">TG: yo</p><p class="dave">TG: want titty pics</p><p class="karkat">CG: PLEASE DAVE. FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, ENLIGHTEN ME ON WHY YOU FEEL IT NECESSARY TO DO THIS EVERY TIME I'M SOMEWHERE WHERE I *DEFINETLY* SHOULD NOT BE DOING THIS.</p><p class="dave">TG: so yes you do want titty pics</p><p class="karkat">CG: ....YES.</p><p class="dave">TG: sick lol thats what i thought</p><p class="dave">TG: had me worried for a sec there i was like damn what if my boyfriend doesnt wanna see my banging rack</p><p class="dave">TG: id be fuckign devestated karkat</p><p class="dave">TG: positively horrified</p><p class="karkat">CG: ARE YOU GOOD?</p><p class="dave">TG: huh what</p><p class="karkat">CG: YOU DON'T USUALLY MISSPELL THINGS. IT'S LIKE THE ONE RULE IN YOUR TYPING.</p><p class="karkat">CG: YOU'LL SEND ME A FUCKING ESSAY WITH NO PUNCUATION OR CAPITAL LETTERS BUT NOT A SINGLE WORD WILL BE SPELLED WRONG.</p><p class="dave">TG: first of all</p><p class="dave">TG: the fact that you notice that has osme serious butterflies in my stomach</p><p class="dave">TG: rip to those butterflies tho they're gonna get digested why would they spend their time in a stomach</p><p class="dave">TG: dumb fucking bugs</p><p class="dave">TG: anyway</p><p class="dave">TG: im doing something suepr important thats making it hard to type ok</p><p class="karkat">CG: YOUR CONVERSATION STARTER COUPLED WITH THAT COMBINATION OF MESSAGES IS MAKING ME ALMOST POSITIVE THAT YOU'RE ABOUT TO TRY TO GET ME TO DO SEXUAL SHIT OVER THE PHONE WHILE I AM AT THE HOME OF YOUR *SISTER* AND MY MOIRAIL.</p><p class="karkat">CG: I THOUGHT YOU WERE SICK, ALSO.</p><p class="dave">TG: ok maybe that being sick thing was a lie to stay home and do this thing thats distracting me</p><p class="karkat">CG: WHAT THING!!!!</p><p class="dave">TG: chill babe we'll get to that jeez</p><p class="dave">TG: cant i seduce you first</p><p class="dave">TG: with my typos and grammar issues</p><p class="dave">TG: babe does my lack of punctuation make you horny</p><p class="karkat">CG: NO. NO. I AM NOT DOING THIS RIGHT NOW! YOUR SISTER IS SEVEN FEET AWAY FROM ME!</p><p class="karkat">CG: THIS IS SUCH A BAD IDEA. THIS IS NOT HAPPENING.</p><p class="dave">TG: ew karkat dont mention rose im trying to be sexy</p><p class="dave">TG: rose is the opposite of sexy to me</p><p class="karkat">CG: DON'T MENTION ROSE???? THEN MAYBE DON'T FUCKING PROPOSITION ME WHEN SHE'S WITHIN DISTANCE TO SEE THIS FUCKING SCREEN!</p><p>As they talked back and forth he sunk his finger all the way inside and almost dropped his phone from the sensation. “Fuck! Fuck, oh god, that feels good,” He used his thumb to play with his clit at the same time, and the feeling was so intense he shook a bit. Dave bit back his trembles and looked at the phone again, realizing he had left Karkat on read.</p><p class="karkat">CG: DAVE? WHERE’D YOU GO?
</p><p class="dave">TG: sorry 
</p><p class="dave">TG: got distracted
</p><p class="karkat">CG: JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU’RE DOING, OH MY GOD, THIS DRAWING IT OUT SHIT HAS GOTTEN FUCKING OLD!
</p><p class="dave">TG: fine fine fine since someone cant be patient
</p><p class="dave">TG: ill let you know im currently spelunking knuckle deep inside the dave caverns
</p><p class="dave">TG: looking for gold in them hills
</p><p class="dave">TG: the gold being my g spot i guess
</p><p class="dave">TG: i dunno i lost track of this metaphor
</p><p class="karkat">CG: OH MY GOD. 
</p><p class="karkat">CG: THIS IS CRUEL AND UNUSUAL TORTURE. I HAVEN’T GOTTEN TO PUT ANYTHING, UH, IN YOU SINCE MY MOLT AND YOU CHOSE *NOW* TO WANT SOMETHING INSIDE OF YOU? THE ONE TIME I’M NOT THERE TO WATCH?
</p><p class="dave">TG: i mean
</p><p class="dave">TG: you could still watch 
</p><p class="dave">TG: wink wink if youre picking up what im putting down
</p><p class="dave">TG: if i remember correctly those ladies have a really nice bathroom
</p><p class="karkat">CG: YOU WANT ME TO GO SEXT YOU AND JERK OFF IN YOUR SISTERS BATHROOM.
</p><p class="dave">TG: well when you put it like that it doesnt sound sexy
</p><p class="dave">TG: so are you already on your way to the bathroom
</p><p class="karkat">CG: UGH YES. BUT I HATE YOU FOR THIS. JUST SO YOU KNOW.
</p><p class="dave">TG: you love me and you know it
</p><p class="karkat">CG: SHAMEFULLY, YES, I DO. EVEN WITH THIS STUPID HORNY BULLSHIT!!!
</p><p>Dave continued scissoring himself open, wanting to be more than prepared to take the dildo inside. It would be very un-sexy to start bleeding or rip his pussy open or something like that. He looked at the dildo and licked his lips, desperately fantasizing about putting it in his mouth, despite how unsanitary that would be after leaving it on the floor.</p><p class="dave">TG: so are you alone now
</p><p class="karkat">CG: YES. I’M IN MY MOIRAILS BATHROOM WITH MY BULGE OUT. IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED TO HEAR, BRAT?
</p><p class="dave">TG: wow if youre gonna act like this maybe i wont send you pics of my new toy and me having fun
</p><p class="dave">TG: oops wait didnt mean to let that slip
</p><p class="karkat">CG: NEW TOY???? WHEN DID YOU GET A NEW TOY?
</p><p class="dave">TG: it was a surprise 
</p><p class="dave">TG: i needed to get something bigger so i could prepare myself to take your cock 
</p><p>The resulting lack of messages from Karkat told Dave all he needed to know- He was positive that sentence alone had his bulge thrashing around. He whimpered at the idea of that, involuntarily, his insides squeezing around his finger, desperate for more than Dave’s skinny hand could provide. He moved the phone down and took a picture of his fingers inside himself. He sent it and laughed as Karkat immediately showed up as typing.</p><p class="karkat">CG: ASDDKFMGJKL
</p><p class="karkat">CG: FUCK YOU FOR MAKING ME WANNA LEAVE AND GO HOME TO FUCK YOUR BRATTY LITTLE ASS.
</p><p class="dave">TG: is that a threat or a promise babe 
</p><p class="karkat">CG: HOW ARE YOU STILL TYPING THIS COHERENTLY WITH HALF YOUR HAND INSIDE OF YOUR PUSSY??
</p><p class="dave">TG: lots of practice multi tasking
</p><p class="karkat">CG: OH MY GOD HAVE YOU SERIOUSLY JERKED OFF WHILE WE’VE BEEN TALKING IN THE PAST?
</p><p class="dave">TG: maybe 
</p><p class="karkat">CG: OR WAS IT WITH SOMEONE ELSE BEFORE WE STARTED DATING???
</p><p class="dave">TG: maybe
</p><p class="karkat">CG: I’M LITERALLY GOING TO MURDER YOU, STOP BEING SO ANNOYING AND SEND ME MORE PICTURES.
</p><p class="dave">TG: maybe if you ask nicely
</p><p class="karkat">CG: SEND ME PICTURES OF YOU FINGERING YOURSELF OR I WILL GO HOME RIGHT NOW AND TIE YOU UP AND LEAVE YOU THERE UNTIL YOU APOLOGIZE. HOW’S THAT FOR ASKING NICELY?
</p><p>Dave felt his body tense up as he read that, his crotch just getting wetter at the idea. Yeah, that was definitely an idea he wanted to explore later. He panted, overwhelmed, and sent a quick picture of his face, now slightly sweaty, eyes unfocused and his bottom lip in between his teeth. He shakily pressed the call button and propped the phone up in front of him via a balled up blanket. Karkat answered, looking slightly disheveled. He spoke quietly, not wanting Rose or Kanaya to hear.</p><p>“You’re such a fucking asshole, you know that, Dave? You’re going to be in so much trouble when I get home-,” Karkat looked at the corner of the screen and seemingly noticed the dildo just barely offscreen. Dave laughed and grabbed it, waving it around despite the hefty and dense material.</p><p>“Oh, notice this? Pretty cute, right? I just couldn’t help getting it this color, I look good with red inside me,” Dave smirked as he talked in a low, sensual voice. He stifled his immediate impulse to grin the second Karkat let out a muffled groan. </p><p>“You’re such a slut.”</p><p>It definitely wasn’t meant to be a sexual statement, but hearing him call him that did something intense to Dave’s insides. Dave whined, sounding pathetically turned on. His face was flushed pink and he looked so good on the camera, his skin practically glowing in the perfect lighting of the room. He angled the camera downwards and showed off his puffy folds and his hole, now filled with three fingers.</p><p>“Oh, you liked hearing that? That you’re a slut? Because you are, y’know. You’re my slut. My bitch,” Karkat seemed to have noticed his reaction to the name calling, then. “Can’t leave you home for two fucking hours without getting my phone blown up with you being horny and desperate. How badly are you addicted to my bulge that I can’t leave at all without turning you into a whore?”</p><p> Dave slapped his free hand over his mouth, horrifyingly embarrassed by how turned on he was. Karkat shook his head.</p><p>“Oh, fuck no. You did this, lay in the bed of your own making. Hand off your fucking mouth. I wanna see that toy go in you soon,” Dave nodded so fast he was pretty sure his head was going to fall off. Dave spread his legs and planted the other hand down on the bed. His fingers moved in and out as fast as he could get them, squelching wetly. He pulled up his shirt a little, glancing down at the bite marks and hickies still all over his body. He trembled and watched as Karkat licked his lips hungrily. “Oh, you’re so fucking lucky I’m not there right now or I’d have you bent over my knee for pulling all this bratty teasing shit.” </p><p>“Could still bend me o-over your knee once you get back!” Dave giggled, but it really wasn’t a joke. They both knew the reason Dave acted up was one hundred percent to get punished and put back in his place. He pulled his fingers out and Karkat made a whining noise. </p><p>“Hey, don’t stop!” </p><p>“Do you want me to put this dildo in or not, dude?”</p><p>“I already told you not to call me dude when we’re having sex!” </p><p>“Yeah, well, we’re not having sex right now, are we?”</p><p>“Stop acting like such a fucking brat!”</p><p>Dave rolled his eyes but picked up the dildo. He licked over the tip and ran his tongue up and down the side, ignoring the mildly gross rubber taste. He pushed it into his mouth slowly, curious to see how much he could take. He managed to get it all the way in, albeit slowly. He looked down at the camera and saw Karkat’s eyes were wide, and his pupils were blown out. Dave pulled out the dildo slowly, and then pushed it back in, gently fucking it into his throat and getting it wet. Once he finally took it all the way out, a small strand of saliva stayed connected from his mouth. Dave looked like someone straight out of a high budget porno. His eyes were almost closed and he looked positively debauched, breathing heavily. He leaned back on the pillows and spread his thighs as wide as they could go and pushed the tapered tip of the bulge dildo against his hole. Karkat was positively transfixed, unable to say anything or look away.  </p><p>Dave threw his head to the side, overwhelmed as the thick tip breached inside. He pushed down slowly, feeling it work its way in, stretching him as it went deeper. He was practically drooling. Dave moved his way down until it was firmly inside of him, and he gently put his hand over his flat stomach where there was the slightest just barely visible shape of the dildo. Dave looked at the camera, eyes blurry with tears of pleasure. Karkat had barely moved his face, too enraptured by the scene before him. Dave moved his shaking hand down to the base of the dildo and pressed the dial which made it start slowly thrashing around inside of him. He let out a loud, pretty cry, eyes as wide as they could go. </p><p>“You take dick so well, oh my god. It’s like your body was made for it,”</p><p>Dave let out a slight laugh and nodded. “M-Mm, yeah, I think I was made to be a whore,” He snorted, but it was quickly cut off by the movements speeding up.</p><p>“Oh, definitely. Just look at you. You’re a god, but right now you look like nothing more than a cheap whore who sucks bulge for barely any cost. You love it, don’t you? The feeling of being full?” Dave nodded, head too fuzzy to come up with some kind of response. “That’s what I thought.” </p><p>It only took a few more minutes before Dave was reduced to tears, streams running down his face. He moved to wipe them off his face, only for Karkat to quickly say, “No, keep them. You look so pretty when you cry,”</p><p>That alone was almost enough to send Dave over the edge. “C-Close, please, Karkat, so close- Can I cum?” Karkat shook his head and Dave sobbed in frustration. “Please, Master,” Karkat bit back a growl- Being called that in particular really did it for him. </p><p>“Turn the dildo off. Take it out, and get yourself pretty. No touching yourself, no cumming, until I’m back,”</p><p>“Dude, that’s-”</p><p>“No, I told you you were going to lay in this bed you made! You started this. I’ll be back home soon, okay? Less than an hour,”</p><p>Dave nodded- There was a silent implication there that if he really needed to cum, if it was really too much, he could safeword right then and Karkat would eagerly coach him through his orgasm. But fuck, the idea of Karkat coming home and fucking him sounded so good. </p><p>“Fine.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>follow me on tumblr! @cousin-mu</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>follow my tumblr @cousin-mu !! also, id love for people to leave comments, i get so happy whenever i get comments on my work lsjkgfk</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>